The Return Of Natasha Dragneel
by kjamslabombarde
Summary: this story is going to be about Natsu dragneel but as Natasha Dragneel
1. Chapter 1 Meet and change

The Return Of Natasha Dragneel

By Kevin Labombarde

Chapter 1 – Return to Hargeon

Disclaimer I Kjamslabombarde does not own Fairy Tail or any drawings related to Hiro Mashima. This is my first ever making of a fanfiction of any kind. Please enjoy and stay tuned. This is story of where Natsu is a Girl. She'll be stronger than the anime but not too powerful. Natsu x Gray coupling. The main couple is Gray and Natsu but others will be mentioned. Also strong langauge hear and there depending on the chapter I also Will future lemons but depending on the chapter as well.

What a beautiful day a young boxsum blond girl said as she is shopping in the market district of Hargeon. She spots a lovely store that appears to sell magical items, she walks in. She begins to look around until she's interrupted by the little old man. Can I help you young lady.

Lucy's pov

Nah I am alright for now. Well if you look over here we have this magical item that's very popular with the ladies as of late. It's a magical color wheel that allows you to change the color of your clothes... Nah I already have ones those. However, what Im really looking for and or want is powerful gate keys. Gate keys huh well I so Happen to have one in stock. Shopkeeper goes to the back and grabs a small case. He brings the case to Lucy and opens it revealing a silver key that appears to have a dog engraving one it. Lucy was aww struck by the key, and decided to have it. So how much for the key?, Lucy asked.

Shopkeepers Pov.

The key isn't a very powerful one but 20'000 jewels. Um excuse me did you say 20'000 jewels. Now tell me how much is the worth( Lucy trying to be seductive to lower the price).

Lucy's Pov

A thousand off is that all my sex appeal is worth is a thousand mesely jewels. Oh Salamander sama, he's so hot just look at him. Lucy hears while complaining to herself. What a famous mage hear I wonder. Lucy walks over to the group of girls no older than herself to take a good look what's going on. She finds

herself at the front of the group to see a man with blue-ish hair and wearing a white coat red pants and is striking poses. Lucy then finds herself starting to love this guy known as the salamander and is appsulty contagous with him.

Natasha's Pov.

We find the young woman of said calibur on her way from her journey being five years away from the guild due to training her magic( Natasha can use dragon force at will and also has the ability to go into primal dragon force which is the true power of dragon force). She's currently laying down on the ground of the train trying not to throw up what she ate the following night. Damn this motion sickness. I swear when I get off this thing im so blowing it the fuck up. No more trains. You say that all the time Natasha says a Blue cat known as Happy. Shut it Happy, Natasha yells really not wanting to deal with his mockery. Finally the train stops. Natasha gets up remarkably fast from her current condition and speeds out of the train to hug the ground. Thank Mavis she yells while kissing the ground. Well happy lets begin our walk back to Magnolia. You miss him don't you Happy asks. You have know idea how long I wanted to see him again. All I could think about besides the guild was him Natasha says. Natasha was telling happy all about it when she suddenly hears shouting coming from a direction in front of her. Oh salamander he's so dreamy Is what Natasha hears and she looks up at Happy. Do you think It's him?. Lets find out.

Lucy's pov

As I was entranced by this man I didn't realize that there was a girl that shoved past until I heard her say who the hell then my mind cleared. Who man Salamander said, Im the great Salamander. Yeah right Natasha said lets go happy Aye sir, Happy returns. As Natasha was about to walk off she was attacked by the angry fan girls. As the Salamander left I walked up to this girl with pink and helped her up. Um... Hi my names Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from that man. No problem though I don't know why you thanking me. Well as she was thinking Lucy couldn't help but look this girl over she Was beautiful from her unusual pink which outlined her face to the deep black onyx eyes full of hope and adventure, to her large bust that happens to be just as large as herself. She was gorgeous and her outfit. Natasha was wearing a dark black shirt that just above her belly button Army capri pants down to her ankles with Black combat boots. Her pink hair that reached to lower back was tied into a high ponytail and her scaly scarf around her arm to complete the outfit she's wearing a black and orange jacket with the Wizards Saint brouch on it(Natasha is also the 6th wizard saint). Well the reason why is because I just did so. But I would love to take you get something to eat. Not refusing food Natasha went. Once they got there Natasha ordered like half the menu while Lucy just ordered a chocolate shake. Well there goes the rest of my jewels I managed to keep. So like I said thank you. For what? Natasha asks I just dont know what I did. Well I should tell you then.

Natasha's Pov

Well I should tell you. You see that guy was using a forbidden form of magic known as charm magic its used to lure girls to do whatever the user sees fit. If it wasn't for what you did I don't know what I would have done. However if you haven't noticed I am a mage as well. Im a celestial spirit mage where I make contracts to these keys. Said Lucy whose holding her keys up, but my dream is to join a guild. Well I

should probably tell you what guilds are. Before she could Happy interrupts her by saying jeez Lucy you talk too much. Shut it fur ball. Natasha just sat there a giggled a little. Well since I was talking so much... thats an understatement Natasha says in her mind. Well since I was I never asked but whats your name. Well my name is Natasha... Natasha Dragneel. Wow that's a pretty name. Th... Thanks.. Natasha says while blushing. No one said something like that she thought to herself. Aye Sir Happy shouts. Natasha here is also a mage he says. Really Lucy asks very interested to know what kind. Aye She's a unique mage she's a dragon slayer. A dragon slayer Lucy ask's yep I was raised and taught magic from my farther igneel who happens to be a dragon. A dragon?. What in the fuck would a dragon be doing in the town. It would be to big for it. Anyways you guys I got to go she says. Lucy put the money down and left.

Wow man what a long chapter I will submit another a chapter every week or maybe every few days. Im skipping the battle seen with boara because its seems to be long in putting into writing but don't worry Im not going to skip every fight. Please leave a review because it'll help me know and keep going that its interesting. Next chapter will be Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Stamp Time.

Kjamslabombarde-


	2. Chapter 2 road to everlue

The return of Natasha Dragneel

Chapter 2.

Everlue Mansion

Well as Lucy left she was walking down the street to a near by bench.

 **Lucy** ' **s Pov.**

As I walking out of the restaurant I spotted a nice bench where I could sit down. I sat down and pulled out my newest issue of Wizard magazine where like usual had MiraJane on the front cover for fairy tail. When I was reading about fairy tail I couldn't help but think about me be apart of it. They have so many good looking guys great mages and beautiful women as well. Not to mention its the strongest guild in all of fury constantly getting in fights with everyone. I was startled when all of a sudden a man stepped out he was the same man I saw earlier. Why hello there I couldn't help but notice you sitting here and admiring about my your from fairy tail. Yes that's right I am. I could get in if you would like. Really? I would love to be in fairy tail its been my dream. Well then I don't like to disappoint a lady. Well I'm having a party tonight if you can accompany me to it, Ill gladly bring you to the guild. Well thanks Ill definitely come. After the brief session of conversation Lucy started to think to herself I'm going to have to get ready for her. Meanwhile while Lucy was getting ready Natasha was elsewhere.

 **Natasha's Pov.**

Natasha was still at the restaurant finishing up her huge order when she suddenly stopped and happy was concerned for his partner. Natasha are you alright. Yes I am happy just thinking. Happy when we accounted that guy that had the blue hair did he seem odd to you in anyway. What do you mean by that Nat's he said. Well like he's possibly the guy that's wanted for enslavement and other crimes. However the only thing we have to go by is that he has magic but we don't know if has that type of magic. Aye Happy happy I'm all set on food now and we need to get a place to stay. (Aye). So we left the restaurant to find a nice place to stay since we didn't have a place to rent for the night cause we have no money. When we spotted Lucy getting on a boat. With the guy we happened to see earlier. When the ship started to leave the port was when I could hear screaming from that Lucy girl. So I looked at happy not having to say anything and used his magic to pick me up and fly me over to the ship. Luckily I practiced with gray and erza on my motion sickness. When we got to the boat I could hear more shouting and stuff being damaged. So I decided to investigate when all of a sudden I was attacked by what would most likely be the crew. But they thought I was some defenseless woman but there dead wrong. I Ignited my hand and grinned like a bat shit crazy woman. Finally I get to use some spare time. I started attacking the crew one after another not really using any magic. Even thought I'm a wizard saint I didn't want to hurt them or kill them with my magic. I continued to take out the trash until I came to what looks like the basement of the ship. Where I encountered Lucy and the guy I was looking for. So I was right your bora the prominence. Expelled from titan nose guild for reasons i don't really care for. Shit boss the man said she's not playing around she's the real deal. That girl Is wizard saint Natasha Dragneel.

 **Boras Pov**

Shit so they sent a wizard saint after me so Im more of a threat then I looked. While they where fighting Lucy managed to get loose, and get to her keys quickly getting the upper hand. Until a thug managed to get the keys from her and thrown out the window. So Happy was able to capture Lucy and bring her to get her keys while Natasha was occupied with bora. Purple Rain bora yells as stream of fire like bullets shot towards Natasha who blocked the attack with her dragon wall. Your good bora but not good enough to beat me Natasha said with confidence. Don't get cocky bitch. He yelled back at her. Take this pyro guster bora yells where a small tornado of flames went spouling out towards her. Natasha was about to attack when all of a sudden the ship was hit by something making bora lose focus on his attack making it disappear. What the hell he says. What the hell hit us Natasha says then she looked out side and there where on the beach and Lucy was standing there with happy. When Natasha happend to jump out

 **Lucy's Pov.**

Man I cant believe that actually worked even though my spirit aquarius was aiming for me but taking the boat with the wave was a good job. I looked over to see Natasha walking towards us. Well Luce was that you that took the boat out yeah it was I said. Great she said. All of sudden bora was up and atom. You bitch im going to kill you for screwing up my plans. There's no way your stopping this attack. Prominence typhoon a gaint ball of fire in shape of a skull flow towards Natasha and Lucy yelled in anger while bora was laughing loudly man for a wizard saint she was weak. There's definitely no way she's alive continuing to laugh until a gulping noise was heard. What type of sound was that he asked. Then Silence then the sound was heard then all the fire was being sucked in like a vacuum and bora and Lucy where left speechless. Natasha was standing there fine and was eating the fire. What but that's impossible bora yelled. Amazing Lucy commits. Thats Natasha for you her magic gives her the ability of being able to use fire to its fullest Happy says. Man that fire sucked Natasha says, you call that fire that was disgusting but it gave me a good sized meal but my turn. Natasha let her magic spill out and orange and purple like flames started to come forth. Then she launched herself at bora igniting her fist yelling Fire dragons queen fist ( just like fire dragons demolition fist but fit for a queen dragon). Smashing bora in the face sending him straight to the bell tower of the tallest building in the port city. While the winds of the from impact destroyed the windows of the nearby facilities. Lucy jaw dropped and eyes bulging just how strong is this girl. She was brought out of her look when she felt Natasha's hand clenching on her pulling her with her. Natasha we go to go Lucy she said when a group of rune knights came in to view. Where we going Lucy demands to fairy tail was her reply.

Well Guys this ends another chapter in my story of The return of Natasha Dragneel and I ended up doing bora's scene because I thought it would be a good idea. Next chapter there will be a surprise and the start of when lucy gets to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3 The Everlue ?

The Return Of Natasha Dragneel

Part 3 Everlue Mansion.

In this episode I'll be introducing a new character taking the place of the two mercenaries that took place in both the Anime and Manga. Ill also be switching the Love character's as well. The new paring is going to be that of Natasha and an oc.

Tow days before event.

Masters pov.

Thank you for coming on such short notice hun. It better be worth it.

Well there was an emergency request that came out to us that was asking if we had anyone interested to fill it out. So you asked me to do it. Right what the client is asking was to help protect his house because it stores an very important and valuable item. Ok so its a random protection job. Why don't you let one of the other handle this shit. The client was asking to for our best so I offered you. Fine but before I go how much is this damn mission and where. Well the mission pay is 300,000 jewel. Its location is in a town known as Shirotsume. Fuck that's at least a days walk from here. Why don't you go on the train? Fuck no even though I don't have motion sickness I need to keep my magic in check. Being on a train could be dangerous. Besides He expecting me there at some point tomorrow correct. Yes the alright Ill go. That was quick. Yea well I have nothing to do know and I'm bored as fuck. Tell the guy I'm on my way I should be there tomorrow. Ok, and Master please stop creeping out the male guest's that come to see the girls. Were loosing business. I will and Derek don't forget don't lose control.

Fairy tail.

Lucy's pov.

Check out sweet I got my stamp and a new apartment in the first week I've been here. It has a new bed bathroom with lots of space nice closest and kitchen and living room... Hey yeah Lucy what are you doing here Lucy shouts throwing random objects at Natasha and happy. Jeez Luce why you so mean all we wanted to do was see your new place. Yeah well this called breaking and entering. How the hell did you get in anyways. The window they replied back like it was obvious. Ug why are you here Lucy says while rubbing her head. Cause we wanted to see how you made a contract with you slave thingy or whatever you call them. There spirits and it takes a lot to do and not to mention we need to have a complete understanding and bond. Yeah so fine ill show you (does the ceremony blah blah blah) and that's how you do it. Wow that's amazing Natasha says. Oh there is one more thing we wanted to ask Natasha say trying not to laugh. Whats that want to go on a mission with us. What kind of mission wow 200,000 jewels just to steal some type of book I'm in.

Derek Alveraze Pov

I cant believe this shit get called off my vacation time to do this damn thing where the fuck is the mansion. Mam can you point me to the Everlue mansion. Certainly It right down this road take a right about half way down and to your left. Thank you very much. Alright you bastard you better have a good reason for me to be here Derek thinks to him self. Ug I'm bored he says out loud to himself oh I'm here. Oh are you. I turn my head to see the source of who asked the question though I wished I didn't ahahahahahahhhaahh I screamed out loud. Damn I'm the guy here for the protection request. Blue Pegasus correct if so where's your mark. I lift my shirt off to show them my mark that's on my right peck. Alright your clear the ugly maid said come follow me. So your Derek a short man kinda creepy said. Yeah I am and you must be the client I ask. That I am. So I'm here for the protection job ah yes.

Natasha pov.

Alright so where here. Let go through the window in order to get in happy right. Happy picks up Lucy and brings her up to the window. Natasha jumped up to the window sill and used her flames to heat up the area enough to melt the window. There we can get in know she's says while she went first. So Lucy where do you think the book would well if I had to guess It would probably be in the library and that I do not know where it would be. Well lets start looking. Lets split up Lucy and Happy went one way and Natasha went another. Natasha was walking when all of a sudden she could feel a presence though she didn't know where it could be what it could be it was strong. But she put that thought in the back of my mind. She continued to walk down the hallway when she came across a room huh well this is interesting. Its the library might as well meet Lucy. An hour later she meet Lucy well how your search go she asked. No luck how did yours go well I believe I found the library however there's something that I must tell you Luce. Whats that Natasha. Well when I was walking I felt a powerful aura that I couldn't place. So stay alert and on guard I will. So where is the room its up ahead We should be there soon. Okay and Natasha thanks for tanking me on this mission. Its no problem Lucy. Here it is the library. Alright lets start looking around, its been an hour of searching and we still cant find this stupid book. As soon as she said that happy knocked a bunch of books over. Happy but Lucy noticed a strange book in the pile it was picture of a girl in the night. Happy you found the book Lucy said. Now hand over the book say Virgo. Oh no one of the maids she started to attack when they ran. When All of a sudden a Virgo was hit by Natasha and was sent in to the wall. Wow one shot Lucy says admiring the work she done it looks like where in the main are of the mansion Lucy says. Well that was easy I was hoping for a better fi... She was cut off by that same magical force she felt before. What is it Natasha. That magic power it amazing she says. Its coming from there she said while pointing to a hallway that was untouched by the light. Awhaahah a laugh was heard from inside the darkness my my Its been a long time since I was able to beat someone senseless. A voice said as the being stepped out. Natasha's and Lucy's eyes widen at the man is he real Lucy asks. There's no way he is his magic energy is enormous. No hes real and very dangerous. Who are you oh my apologies it's rude of me to not properly to introduce my self in the accompany of to beautiful women. The man says. My name is known as Derek Alveraze. Derek is a man of around the height of Gildarts with black hair similar to that of silvers however its longer going to at least the neck kept clean and manged he wears battle armor as well as an all out light weight battle armor. Though the outfit he has now consists of the battle cuirass of the same design of silvers and the legs of Daedric armor and arms as well and has the shoulder pads of Erza's Nakagami armor with a cape going down to that of his mid leg. So this is my prey good to know.

Derek's pov.

I was sitting In my chair when I felt a strange aura coming from outside though I didn't pay much attention to it. So I decided to head to bed. I was walking to my room when I came across the duke. He asked me what I was doing I told him I was going to go to my quarters for a little bit. Alright but only for a little bit. I nodded and left I requiped out of my armor and laid in my bed closing my eyes. Mom Mom I said running around the park looking for her. Yes dear said my mom. She was beautiful long flowing black hair with braided that had red streaks in to. She had blue jeans that hugged her curves and a black blouse and blackish red jacket on. She also had bluish green eyes. Next to her was the man I looked up to the most my father. He was a sword master mage with any weapon and a beast hunter. He had silver hair and silver eyes. A long jacket that reaches his mid leg that was silverish white and dark black pants brown boots and a black muscle shirt. Under his jacket. What is it you have Derek my father asks. It's a baby turtle I found it when I was swimming. You should put it back where you found it dear my mom tells me but. Why should I because don't you think its mother would be sad if her child was gone. Yeah your right I said looking sullen. Okay Ill put it back I said as I walked to bring it back then I came back to them. So you guys ready to go my dad asked yeah. A week later my dad went on mission. Mom is dad on a mission yes sweetie he is okay. When will he be back I asked. In a few days. Few weeks later mom wheres dad sweetie your father...she was trying to say but couldnt. Honey your father daddy he's... Before I could finish the dream I woke up to the sound of a blast in the building waking up and requiping to my armor. I headed down the corridor to the location to where I came across the most beautiful girl I saw she was wearing black shirt and army style pants combat boots a blackish orange jacket with the saints symble. She had beautiful pink hair and a nice body and deep loving onyx black eyes. Then she cut out of my daze by saying Lucy cant you feel that yeah but that cant be real if it is it's power is enormous. When I heard that I had to laugh a bit Awhahahahah. My My It's been a long time since I beat someone senseless. Who the hell are you. My apologies for how rude of me not to introduce ones self to a couple of beautiful young women. My name is Derek Alveraze. Be careful Lucy hes very powerful and dangerous. But how unfortunate for you gals cause your not going to be going back to your guild. How do you know where from a guild. Oh I know your from and by the looks of the mark on the blonds hand your from the guild fairy tail am I correct. You bet Now shut up and fight. Hahhahhaahh Oh yes mam this is definitely worth the time I said with a wicked smirk. Show me your power salamander.

Natasha pov

How did you know I am I ask oh I know almost all the famous mages Laxus Gildarts you Erza Mystogan Mira all of them ahahaha. But I'm surprised they didn't send Ur. Shes dead but your going to have plenty to deal with me. Oh really then show me what you got. In a blink of an eye Natasha was on him with her fist raised behind her yelling **Fire Dragons iron fist** she yells and what surprised her was that he caught her fist in his palm but sent him sliding a few feet from the impact however he was unscathed and the a little damage to the room from the shock wave. Is that all you have cause if so he says while bringing his knee into her stomach making he bounce off it in to the air before he brings his fist to her right cheek sending her in the stair case. Across the room at least 20 yards away. Then this fight will be over. Damn Natasha says that punch was strong though it did little damage due to me using my queen scales but if I didn't use that then that punch would have hurt way more than it did and I could tell he used no magic either. Fine then Ill bite I yell **Fire Dragons Roar** a massive amount of flames come fourth from her mouth towards her target. Those aren't ordinary flames Derek thinks to him self **Beserks Will** a wall of pure magic was summond blocking the roar what you blocked my attack how though. That was my magic I have the power know as Nordmatic Magic giving me the strength of the ancient civilization of the Nordic people. Prepare your self for the battle Derek yells. **Berserker's War Cry** a blast of purplish reddish pure magic came from his mouth which Natasha dodged damn he has a breath attack to but she wasn't paying attention when he came with next attack **Berserk's fist of yurion** his fist began to glow a purplish red color before he struck Natasha In the stomach but receiving a a more power **Fire Dragons Fist.** Sending both of them to the opposite sides. Hahahahha your powerful thanks same to you I said. Since we're both just grab ass around here so why don't we get started on the real fight however we'll call it draw for now. Bye he said as he was turning to leave hold it.

No one pov.

You know as much as I do that we were holding back most of our power besides you got what you wanted the book and the key as well as duke being arrested. But what about you I could care less what you do and for duke he can rot in jail for making me come out here to guard some stupid book. However Sal... I s mean Natasha we'll meet again but watch your self for now. Take care you hear me.

Thank you guys this was a good chapter If you guys want me to make longer chapters let me know and ill do more. If you guessed correct Derek Is the new paring of Natasha's. Dereks Magic is consisted of the ancient nord people that thrives on battle and strength. He is also very smart being. So that raps up this discussion and Ill add another chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The jurnay of memory

The Return Of Natasha Dragneel

By Kevin Labombarde.

 **Natasha** **'s pov**

Man I can't believe that guy he was fucking strong in all my life there was only one person that could do that much damage. In one attack I had to use my strongest defense spell. Gildarts and Laxus was and Ur was the only ones I had to use that spell on. He was certainly powerful Lucy agreed while nodding her head. I couldn't believe the magic aura I could feel off him. It was like I was facing against 10 Gray's at the same time. Yeah but his magic Is definitely one I never encountered before. He said it was Nordmatic magic. I'll have to ask the master about it when we get back to the guild also to find out if there's any information about this man. But any way sorry for not being able to get the money. So did you have fun on this mission. But you cant disagree that the guy was a thrill. Any who what you going to do when we get back. I don't know the blonde replied when she was asked. Probably take a bath and finish another chapter in my novel. Cool Natasha replies. So about that guy didn't he seem you know kind of familiar. Like you seem somewhere before. To be honest you looks a lot like the beast of virtue. But when we started to fight he seemed transformed like left I was silver while his right eye was green. But there's a lot of people that have the **heterochromia(different colored eyes/two colors in the same chromia).** Yeah but he had two brownish green eyes though before we fought. So I'm guessing that he tends to try and control his magic as much as possible. Just like Gildarts he has to completely be mindful and calm in order to fully control it. Or he could accidentally cause a huge outburst. If I was correct by the amount we felt off him he could easily just like me or gildarts or laxus could destroy a city. One thing though is he's no slouch when it comes to brute strength either. That punch definitely can even give Gildarts a good bruise, and he never put magic into that. Though I'm having a feeling that we'll meet him again.

No one's pov

On the same road but heading the other way. We find Derek Alveraze.

 **Derek's Pov**

Man that was surprisingly a great turn out. I was so bored with the day that I didn't think I could survive that whole day. But man was that chick hot. Natasha was it. Why is it that the first thing I do is fight her man was she tough. I cant wait to see her again. I'm surprised that she was a dragon slayer. Know wonder she could take the fist of yurion and not have that much damage brought to her. But anyway's cant say much about it except that next time she'll be brought down. Awhhahahhhaha Derek says while laughing. But I know she was hiding most of her strength as well as I. But oh well about time I start hurrying to get back to the guild before master leaves to go to the meeting. One thing that surprised me was she's fast definitely something I'm going to have to watch. When I punched her with my powered fist that last time she was able to pull out a punch of her own faster then I thought she would be able to. She's definitely a wonderful girl. Faster I get back the faster I get home. Then I can see my beautiful daughter Luna. He says while smiling she gorgeous wish her mom was alive though still its been five years since she died of child birth( **I'm making Derek 26 years of age while Natsu is 24).** I can't believe it's been that long since then. I miss every day though I know you wouldn't want me to be sad. While walking he has a flashback. **Flashback. It was a beautiful day out side sun in the sky a nice breeze and nothing but laughter filled the air. Sitting underneath a tree was a handsome man good build same as gildarts but with out the bandages. He was wearing black jeans brown boots black tee shirt, and he had his blue jean jacket that went down to his mid stomach. Around his neck was a necklace consisted of a wooden carved tooth of a dragon with dog tags and scales of drakes. He was carving a wooden tiki like token to give to luna since it was her birthday. What do you think he asked his beautiful wife. She was next to him laying her head against his shoulder, while watching there three year old daughter playing. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged her body a pair of black sandals on her feet. Beautiful painted toe nails. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a black jean jacket like her husbands except it went to just under her large breasts. She also wore a necklace that was carved by Derek that was from the monster he killed on a job the day before Luna was born. He looked up to see is daughter running around the meadow chasing the butterflies. He saw how beautiful she was just like his wife. Oh she was like her mother very smart always smiling caring never mad just happy. When he looked back to doing what he was doing he only had a little left to go on his mission. After he got the finishing touches left on it he called Luna over. Hey Luna yes papa she said while running over to him. I have something to give to you but I would like you to close yours and hold out you hand for me and no peeking. Her father says while poking her nose. Okay daddy that a girl, alright open your hand she did as she was told. Once she did her father put the object into her hand, alright honey you can open your eyes now. Once he said the magic words did Luna open them and she couldn't believe her eyes she was holding one of her very own hand carved necklace her daddy made. It's so pretty she says can you put it on me papa she asks I'd love to turn around. She did as told and could feel her fathers hands on her shoulders and something on her chest, she looked down and saw that the necklace was in place. She turned back around and hugged her father who in return hugged her with a smile on face and said thank you papa I love it. When they let go of each other did he look at her and she was right. It was beautiful along with her white flip flops that she wasn't wearing a few moments ago and her grayish white dress flowing down to her knees. Her beautiful silver/white hair( That's Derek's true hair color is silver and his wife's hair is snow white before, his limiter of magic is put on.). That's put into a ponytail. She was beautiful the most gorgeous thing he has ever laid his eyes on to other than his wife or Natasha.** This flashback however was distorted by yet another. **Flashback! It was raining outside of his house when he and Luna got home earlier that day. They came home to the normal environment but something was off. Derek sensed something was off, usually his beautiful wife would come see them every time they show up or he's home with Luna either with him unless on missions or standing beside her mom. But something was a miss Luna yes papa. She said while looking up at him. I want you to stay outside for a sec daddy will be right back, okay I'll be right back she nodded to him. He let go of her hand and started to walk to the door when he got to the door he definitely felt something off. He opened the door and found it a mess tables knocked over same with the other furniture and electronics broken. He began shouting for his wife but heard nothing so he started searching the house until he reached his room. There was the most damage nothing was left untouched. There was blood all over the place and a note. Telling him his wife has been taken to be used as a slave. When he found out there was nothing but sadness and anger so much anger that he barely held on to his control. He walked down stairs and out the front door to Luna. Luna baby yes papa. Where going to the to wait for mama okay okay papa. Where is mama she's gone shopping dear oh okay. They arrived at the guild with Derek carrying Luna in his arms head against his shoulder and sleeping. He opened the doors and walked in careful not to wake her up. He walked to the back into one of the guest rooms where there were beds and settled her into one of them. He kissed her head and robbed her hair before leaving and closing the door. Ah Derek you've returned to us how was your day. At that moment hearing that from the other man Derek cast a spell at the door his daughter was behind at the same time punching the guy across the guild into the bar. What the hell man what was that for. How was my day Derek Yelled how was my day he repeated this time even louder but his daughter cant hear because the spell he cast made the room she was sound proof so she couldn't hear it from the outside. Derek whats got you so upset master Bob came and asked. Your never upset at anything unless something has happened. Now what happened. When I arrived he started to say while trying to stay sane. I found my house trashed so I told Luna to stay put. So I went into my house everything was trashed nothing left untouched until I came to my room. Blood every where things thrown and broken. Then I found a note saying we have your wife, we took her to be used as a slave and will kill her if anyone comes. Who would ever do that I think I might know who did a dark guild known as Lost Souls a very powerful dark guild though not as powerful as the alliance but a subgroup under them. I had a run In with them On a mission though I was weekend significantly by fighting the monster that I killed you know the one. Remind me which one that was it was the one that I carved the tooth of for my wife. Oh yes Salture. Anyways they beat me pretty good but not before I took down at least half of there forces. Though the toughest sob that I fought while that happend was the master Im pretty sure I would have had trouble back then even at full power. It's been a few years since then that was before we even started dating. Anyways I know where there guild is and they definitely pissed the wrong man. I said while starting to walk towards the entrance Derek were are you going. I'm getting her back and Master don't even try to stop me. Just be careful I will and make sure if Luna wakes up tell her I left for a couple moments to get something from a friend and I would be back in an hour or so. Okay I will. While walking towards the guild I couldn't think straight It took a few hours but I'm here now. Standing on a plateau looking over the dark guild known as Lost Souls made my blood boil from my anger. I stood there for a moment to make sure my magic wasn't felt before it was to late I took my stance one foot behind me and the other in front and my hand stretched out pointing to that of the guilds entrance( same as vegeta did to goku at the martial arts tournament). While gathering my magic purplish red magic started gathering in hand before I closed my fist and did a punch motion and ball of condensed energy (Berserk Rage). It flow to the entrance exploding on contact making a large explosion.**

 **Flashback No Ones Pov**

 **He man Cant believe this bitch was all that was in that house but what a good find. Though this ass a great he said while feeling it. She was pretty beaten and had been raped multiple times. She was chained to the wall when she was being felt by the man. Hahahhaah they where all drinking and partying while the master was having his way not paying attention to the build up of magic power that's been gathering for a few moments. Until there was a loud explosion and the doors where blown to the back hitting a few of the dark guild members in the process. What the f... Was all the guy was able to say before he had a fist to the face and at the same to was slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Knocked unconscious Derek finally was revealed when he swept a hand into there dispersing the dust cloud. So It was you Mercer I should have finished you off when I had the chance you'll pay for harming any one of my family You son of a bitch Derek yelled while summoning his full power that he could with out breaking his limiter. He disappeared before he was right in front of a group of wizards where he sent another berserk rage blowing them back knocking them unconscious. Then going to another group and using his brute strength catching one of the kicks thrown at him he grabbed there ankle and throw down to the ground and punched him to the other side of the guild. At the same time he dodged a fist aiming for his by ducking under catching his opponent by surprise he hooked his arm around his neck( like how the rock does his rock bottom). Then kicking one guy still holding on the previous guy into another and then spinning around the guy by going over the back and throwing the guy he was holding in the other two. Perfectly know them out. Then deciding to end the fight he concentrated building his magic into his palms. One hand open while the was held close to his other his finger being held out straight while his middle and thumb are connected. A ball of purplish red magic started forming then in on movement bringing his right arm back behind him with the ball of magic. He brought it back as fast as he could back to his other hand out straight and sent a huge blast of magic towards the rest of the guild. The only people left was him and the master. Who happened to be injured by the blast. Seeing this Derek ran over to his wife who happened to be unconscious at the moment. Sarona Sarona Sarona wake baby you got to wake up Derek was yelling towards his wife now known as Sarona. Baby honey finally being able to wake her he smiled. While having tears. Derek is that you yes babe its me I'm here. Hmmm she smiles at your here I never doubted you, he brought his head down to her and touches her forehead with his . I'm so happy that I found you. Know I can bring you home I'm sorry but I cant go back with you baby what why. I'm not going to make it they've beaten me pretty badly to the point my body cant heal it's self. With out my ability to heal even with other magics my body will shut down on it's self. I'm sorry baby she say's starting to cry as well but I've watched Luna grew to be a beautiful baby girl of three years of age I also watched you grow as well since we were kids I'm so glad I meet you. I'm so proud that I got to marry and have a beautiful daughter with you. No Babe I am I love you so so SO much he yells. Please don't die I don't know what I will do without you. You'll have to live on for our daughter baby Derek she'll need you more than ever. Please promise me you'll watch her protect her with your life. I will I will do what ever I have to. Thank you I love you so much baby after hearing those words Derek lent down and kissed her lips for one last time as she died right there. Laying her down after closing her eyes he yelled no longer being able to control his mind as well as emotions. He yelled so loud that it sound more of a roar all of a sudden the necklace that he held around his neck snapped off and his true magic power was released gravity began to destroy everything in the area his eyes began to change from greens brown to pure silver white his hair going from black to silver kept into high pony tail that is down to his lower back his ears elongate and his magic spikes more so than usual. His magic goes from purplish red to straight purple and a menacing look appeared on his face when he looked back at the guilds master. Why cant I get up the master says its because of my magic this is my true magic it's a ancient type of gravity that requires my absolute concentration more offensive than that of my berserk magic. You about to find out releasing his magic the master was only able to stand for a few minutes until he felt a knee placed in his stomach with such force that he bounced of it and was back spun kick to the face. Sending him in to the wall forcing himself out of the rubble. He didn't even get the chance to even get out of the rubble fully when he found himself kicked in the chest in the air and slammed with the same foot on his chest onto the floor with a impact that blew the surrounding area away and created a crater. Getting up while throwing up blood the master looked up at Derek monster monster he was gasping out. You where the one that unleashed this monster. As soon as he finished that sentence his magic started to flare again and he brought his hands together palms facing in each other. A ball of gravity magic color purple begin to ignite in his hand the Derek shouted Gravitational Extinction( its his strongest attack where he's able to detonate at will or wait to do so). After activating it he placed it on the chest of the master and went to his dead wife by placing the bomb on the master not only was it a reverse of a black hole where no mater how hard you try your not getting up but sucks your magic away to adding more weight the more magic the opponent has. So he held his wife bridal style and walked out of the guild walking to a safe distance away he place her by the tree and turned around just to make sure he didn't leave anybody behind. Finding that he didn't even if he did the blast will kill them he picked her back up and said the words and said though you don't deserve it you will be judged and shut his eyes. By doing this he mindfully detonated his ultimate attack not only destroying the building killing all inside the master and the surrounding area. He went to where they first met as kids and buried her there. Then he went back to his guild and saw that Luna was awake and she was at the bar. Everyone could tell that he was deeply shaken and emotional and decided to stay away. He walked over to his daughter hey baby girl papa she said while her turned her stole around and hugged her while softly crying though not hard enough for her to notice but the others still could. There's something I got to tell you okay baby you got to be strong for me alright. What is it daddy she's asking with worry in her voice. Mommy she's she's dead baby when I left the guild after point you to sleep in the back room I ran to find her. When I found her she was hurt... hurt bad. She wasn't able to heal herself with her magic he said while all the others trying to stay strong. While he was telling her Luna wasn't able hold it anymore she was crying so much that was when her father began and everyone else. It took a year for everyone to get back to them selves again. FLASHBACK END..** I cant believe it's been five years since then our daughter grew more she's now eight and she's looking more and more like you Sarona though she still has my childish attitude he chuckles a little even though he has a tear going down his face while he standing in front of the same tree where him and Sarona had first met when the where kids and where married at. Even though I've excepted that your gone I'll never forget you in my heart and I'll always love you. Oh and happy birthday my dearest wife. He then walked away to head back to the guild. How did it go It went well thank you for asking master. Anyways any more missions to go on. Well actually there is there's a group of dark wizards known as Eisenwald. I don't know much but here's what we know so far, and here's who took the mission. I see Fairy Tail this Could be good. Thank you Mara I leave for once if I know this it means that there nothing good coming out of this. Oh and where's Luna oh she's Keania mhmm she'll be back probably a couple day she took her to Crocus. Okay I'll talk to her when I get back but that can wait so I'll be leaving now.

 **That completes this chapter thanks for previous reviews. How do you like the fact that you guy's now know the reason why he wears a limiter and his true magic. No you know the answer to his nightmare from the last chapter and who his wife is. Like always tell your buddies and others and hit that review button and I'll get back to you guys with the next chapter love yah guys.**


	5. Chapter 5 Eisenwald

The Return Of Natasha Dragneel

Chapter 5

 **Sorry you guys I** **'ve been very busy. I've been trying to get wedding plans done and work related activities have been hell. But I'm back to upload another a couple chapters.**

 **The oh so great encounter.**

Erigor pov

Eisenwald hahahhahaah. What do we have here A bunch of fly's in a group perfect for a swatter. Or I should say slaughter. Erigor laughs while saying it. What are you planning death god. A women of great beauty asks aka Erza. HAHhah Oh but that would leave the game finished early my dear titana . You should know why we should be held up here don't you? The train station has lots of value from quick escape options to equipment. He say while jumping in the air and using his magic to fly. He's flying yelled lucy and Nat. It's Wind magic Happy calls out. Indeed it is cat Erigor responds as he lands on a certain item. Do you get the hint now why the station is a great place. Your planning to broadcast the song through the intercom system but all these people WILL DIE Erigore says. They'll die because there arrogant living in their lives,under perfect rights while we Eisenwald stay in the shadows. With our rights taking to live like vermin living under rocks. Ill tell you what fly's we'll not take this lying down do you hear me. I'll no we'll Have our rights again. He yells while flying out the window. No Natasha, Gray after him we cant let him escape. What I have to work with him/her they say at the same time. Yes Erza says while giving them an evil glare that could even make accnologia shit him self ( meanwhile somewhere a dragon shivered. Now it's not cold so why do I feel like some one just scared me.). Aye they both ran off ( passing the fight between the two people) now how to keep them a bay. Ah yes this should do the trick before he could say something a women caught his attention. There you are Erza says. Your not going to run away now she charges him but doesn't see a fist coming straight at her.

Dereks pov

I was waiting on my masters orders waiting to see what the real plan of Eisenwald was and sat by the road in a meditative state. Until I heard a foot steps and opened my eyes to see Erigor outside the station. Yo what you doing out side. I asked he said the real plan is starting and there's a bit of a problem. I see anything I can help with yes you could take care of those annoying flies. I know Erigor says while I'm ignoring him. I'll trap them in my wind barrier yes. I hear him start conjuring something but I don't know what but he was caught off by a beautiful women with red hair. Ah so one of the fly's have come out. Im going to stop you there's nothing you can do Titana. She retaliates by saying then I'll just stop you your not going to get away this time she then charges. However she doesn't see that Erigor wasn't alone and that I cant stand back and blow my cover So intercepted her. She didn't even noticed I was there Until threw my fist towards her and connected to her cheek. She flew back into the building but as soon as she got up Erigor put up the wind barrier. You Derek Stay here make sure no one escapes I need to finish this plan the old geezers will never know what hit them. Wait so thats his whole plan after all he's going to go after the masters. I have to stop him I ran after him (skipping until the battle of Natsu and Erigor).

Natasha's pov.

Erigor was flying through air not really paying attention to the fact that Natasha an angry dragon slayer is gaining and gaining fast until it was to late when she was just above him. I punched in the back of the head and saw him crash on to the ground. What the fuck I heard him curse. Who hit me he says. I tell It was me and thats when he turned around. What how did you escape my wind barrier. He yells well that would be a secret and that did it. He started to get angry He yelled you bitch I'll will not have a pathetic worthless fly come between me and my goals I'll kill you and any other fucking person you hold dear and then ill make sure that you see every single o... He didn't get to finish his sentence because Natsaha shot forward and delivered a pounch straight to his face sending him a little ways from her. Quit your bitching and fight me you'll be ending hear **Fire Dragons Roar** she yells a shot a beam of fire from her mouth towards erigor who dodge but barley. You Bitch take this wind blade he yells sending a bounch of wind like blades towards her but she managed to dodge all of them. **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** she yells back and hitting Erigor right in the stomach. Making him lose air and sending him back a good way. You son of a that's it I had enough I will finally get serious storm mail and armor of wind surrounded Erigor creating a powerful defense. Skipping a bit after nearly an hour of fighting Natasha was bruised and Erigor was more winded and beaten. Your starting to get really annoying you pathetic fly Im going to end this now and kill you and then those pathetic geezers. He yell's this is it he gathers whats left of his magic into his right hand pointing it towards her take this hurricane storm shred a big gust of wind air dirt and magic flow straight towards her she couldn't do anything she's not allowed to use her real power unless nescery cause she could kill him but she just couldn't stand there. However before she could react someone jumped infront of her and took the impact. An explosion appeared and cause a bunch of debrie and dust to be kicked up.

Derek pov.

Man I've been running at a good pace but where hs that bastered gone. I was brought out of my musings when I heard from ahead of me some expolosions and saw a giant pillar of fire so I shot towards it. What I saw next was a scene I didn't want to see again Natasha the girl I met back at evolue. She was bruised and beaten but not as much as Erigor. All I heard was Storm shred a powerful attack was sent towards her but she wasn't moving and all I could see while I was running was thscene of my late wife and I wanted to protect her so another one wouldn't die. I managed to get in between both her and the attack as soon as the attack was about to connect. Just In time I said as swiped my hand and the dust and derbrie was wiped away. What Derek what are you doing here. I cant stand here and allow you to do what you want erigor I'll not allow you to kill the masters. You'll have to go through me in order to do just that. Fine Then I'll and then you wench. Wind blade. **Berserkers Will** a wall of magic came to block the attack as the wall deflated I dashed straight towards erigor faster then he could react I punched him in the face yell **Berserk's Fist Of Yorion** I connected to his face and knocked him out. You alright I asked. Yeah thanks to you. Why didn't you finish him before he did his attack you could have easily beaten him. Im not allowed to use my real power only for emergencies and this didn't count. I didn't want to kill him. I see any ways I began to head towards clover when I stopped and saw a magic mobile drive up.

Cliff hangor dun dun dun.

Sorry you guys but you'll got to wait till next time

Chapter 7 Your really a demon.


End file.
